smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hug-A-Smurf Day
Hug-A-Smurf Day is a day of observance for the Smurfs that takes place in the cartoon show episode "A Hug For Grouchy." It is a day set aside for Smurfs to express their feelings for each other through hugs. Mainstream Smurfs Media Grouchy hates this day because he hates sharing his feelings with any Smurf, and he particularly hates hugs. The other Smurfs, either for wanting Grouchy to be more open about himself or out of plain disrespect for his feelings, try to accost him at every turn by ambushing him with a hug, but he usually avoids them. However, a fairy who was struck by Chlorhydris' Ice Wand was using the wand to turn the Smurfs into emotionless zombies on that day, and Papa Smurf finds out that the Ice Wand's power can only be broken if the holder of the wand is given a great big hug by a confirmed grouch. Grouchy, realizing that he is a confirmed grouch, refuses to do so, until Papa Smurf warns him that if he does not give the holder of the Ice Wand a hug, all his fellow Smurfs will remain without feelings forever by sunset. When Papa Smurf was struck by the Ice Wand and the fairy was distracted by trying to use its power on Baby Smurf without any success, Grouchy bravely reached out and gave the fairy a hug, which freed her from the power of the wand in addition to everyone else struck by the wand. By the end of the episode, the Smurfs finally ambushed Grouchy with a great big hug that he couldn't escape from. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath, Tapper, and Duncan McSmurf are the only Smurfs who would respect Grouchy's feelings, especially on Hug-A-Smurf Day, and thus would not give Grouchy a hug unless he specifically asks for one. Tapper even goes as far as to establish Tapper's Tavern as a safe No Hug Zone for Grouchy where no Smurf can ambush him. However, as Papa Smurf saw that one Smurf did violate the No Hug Zone and was stopped by Grouchy smashing a beer mug on that Smurf's head, he had to establish a new rule for Hug-A-Smurf Day that no Smurf can ever force a hug upon another Smurf, much to the relief of Grouchy. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, The Love Hug is about Hug-A-Smurf Day. Eska's goal in that story was to hug every Smurf in the village, except Mona. When she realizes that Grouchy, Glacia, and even Brainy aren't receiving any hugs, she thinks the Hug-A-Smurf spirit is fading. She figures out that Brainy and Glacia still like hugs, which only leaves Grouchy. All day, she tries to get Grouchy to give just one hug to win a bet with Mona. When she paints the whole town pink, she finally gives up, but Grouchy, with a choice, reluctantly hugs Eska, due to hearing that Oxytocin, a gland in your body triggers by hugging, makes people happy. Eska wins the bet and a hug from Benny. Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Social gatherings Category:Open to Community Category:Smurfing About customs Category:The Devereaux Story customs